Ice Cream
by Mstang23
Summary: Sakakibara-kun takes Misaki out for ice cream.  MisakiXSakakibara MeiXKouichi


Hello once again! This is my second Another story (My other one is called "Thank You", if you wanna read it ^_^) This one is also kind of fluffy, but either way tell me what you think please :) Don't be afraid to message me or leave me a review if you like or don't like anything about it, but please no flames. Also, send me ideas please, I'm running out fast! I've got a few more stories that I'm planning to write, but after that, I'm fresh out of ideas. So please help me :) hahha. Well I've wasted your time enough. I suppose it's time to get on with the story. See you at the end ^_^

* * *

><p>Misaki and I were sitting on the school roof, eating lunch just like every other day. The rest of the class is still ignoring us, and since nobody is going to yell at us for doing so anyway, we made a habit of coming up here every day. It's nothing special really, what we talk about, I mean. Just a little chitchat here and there, mostly us talking about her drawings and my cooking. I don't know if I'd ever tell her, but I actually really enjoy the time. It's relaxing, like we're the only two people in the world. Well, we pretty much are. I never said I didn't like it though.<p>

"Hey, Sakakibara-kun." Misaki asked quietly, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hm?" I ask, taking a sip of my soda.

"What's ice cream?"

I stopped drinking and turned to look at her. Her red eye was looking up in curiosity, her hand fell down near her waist, holding loosely onto her sandwich. I laughed a little before answering.

"Well…it's iced cream."

She looked up at me dumbly. Then she turned around and said,

"That sounds disgusting."

I laugh and smile at her.

"Oh, it's not that bad. It's really sweet, and there's tons of flavors. I'm sure you'd like it if you tried it."

She looks at me quizzically.

"Where do you buy ice cream?"

"Well…you can go to an ice cream shop."

"I've never heard of one of those."

"Really? There's one just a few blocks down from here. Come on, let's go. It's my treat."

I smile and grab her hand lightly as we stand up. I pull her towards the stairs when she asks,

"Wait, Sakakibara-kun! What about class?"

"You really think they'll miss us?"

I smirk as the realization hits her in the face. I continue to pull her down the stairs and we set off for the ice cream shop.

* * *

><p>The ice cream shop is very colorful. A bell rings as we walk in. Pictures of ice cream clutter the bright blue walls, and brightly colored tables litter the white floor.<p>

As we stand at the counter, Misaki's red eye widens.

"Wow…" She says quietly.

I chuckle. "What flavor do you want?"

She continues to stare at the variety of flavors, and she responds,

"I have no idea."

I smile and point to the strawberry ice cream.

"The strawberry is really good."

"They put fruit in ice cream?"

"Of course."

"Whoaa…"

I look at her and laugh again. A worker walks towards us and asks,

"What would you like?"

Misaki is obviously spaced out, examining the different ice cream flavors.

"I'll have a medium chocolate supreme, and she'll have a medium strawberry surprise." I said, gesturing to Misaki.

As the worker scoops out the ice cream, I nudge Misaki with my elbow and say,

"Watch this."

We walk around to the other side of the counter, and Misaki stares in awe as the ice cream is transformed.

(I don't remember what the ice cream place was called that I went to, but they did this and it was super cool ^_^)

The worker drops a few scoops of plain strawberry ice cream on the counter. He digs out some strawberries from the toppings and slabs them on top of the ice cream. He takes the scoop and mashes them into the ice cream, effectively blending them. He takes out a few more different toppings, like nuts and chocolate chunks. Then, the worker put the ice cream in a medium sized bowl, and tops it off with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a bright red cherry. He did the same with mine, but blended it with chocolate chunks, nuts, and cookie bits. I pay for the ice cream, and Misaki and I go sit at a table. I give her a spoon and I immediately dig into my own. I look up and realize Misaki isn't eating any though, and I ask,

"Why aren't you eating any?"

She looks up at me and says in a very serious voice and face,

"I don't want to ruin it."

I stare at her for a few minutes before laughing.

"You're not going to hurt anything. Just eat it."

I say, smiling widely and laughing a little.

She looks back down at her ice cream and dips her spoon down lightly, then comes back up with only whipped cream. I shake my head and reach my hand across to grab hers. I hold her hand, which is holding the spoon, and dip it farther into the cup, actually getting ice cream this time. I pull away and she sits there staring at the spoon.

"Well what are you doing? Eat it!" I say with a smirk.

Misaki slowly puts the spoon into her mouth. I watch her expressions carefully, and as she swallows, her eye widens in astonishment.

"It's good."

I laugh, and begin to eat my own ice cream again. After a few minutes, I notice Misaki is taking bigger bites with less time intervals between each one.

"Hey Misaki, wait, you don't want to-"

I stopped when Misaki's face suddenly twisted in pain. She grabbed her head and laid her head down on the table, groaning in pain.

I set my hand on top of Misaki's head, and said,

"Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth. The pain will go away."

A few moments pass, and Misaki sits back up, wiping her eye, which had begun to water. I sit back in my seat, sighing in relief.

"What was that?"

"A brain freeze."

"…..I knew there would be a catch to something this good."

She says, as she sticks her spoon back into her ice cream, eating it more slowly this time. I smile at her, and start to eat my ice cream as well.

* * *

><p>It had started to get dark out, and I was walking with Misaki by the river. The moon and stars were out, and there was a slight chilly breeze. I heard Misaki's teeth begin to chatter, and her breath was coming out in little white puffs. I shrug off my school uniform jacket and place it on her shoulders. It's much too big for her, and it hangs way past her hips, but I figure it's better than nothing. She looks up at me, surprised, and asks me,<p>

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I'll be fine, you look like you need it more than I do, anyway." I smile at her.

We're both silent for a while, and we walk out to the edge of the river and sit down. I grab a few rocks and skip them across the water, and Misaki sits quietly beside me.

"When are you going to show me that drawing?" I ask, sitting still, now out of rocks to skip.

"Someday." She answers vaguely.

"When are you going to cook me something?" She asks, looking at me now.

I looked away and replied dramiticly, "Someday."

I avert my eyes back at her, smirking. Her lips curl up into a small smile. My heart leaps.

"Oh, you're so funny."

"I know I am."

We sit for a while longer, but the wind is too much by now and we're both shivering. We stand up and start to walk back up the hill. I get up about half the hill when a searing pain erupts in my chest. I gasp and grab my chest, coughing up small amounts of blood. I can hear Misaki running up to me, asking me what wrong, but her voice is hard to hear over the blood pounding in my ears. I fall to my knees and gasp for breath, which is now seemingly out of reach. My eyes begin to water, and my vision becomes blurry. My chest is on fire, and I can't seem to breathe any bit of air at all. The last thing I see before falling into darkness is Misaki's face. Her eyes are wide, and I think she's yelling at me, but I can't hear anything.

* * *

><p>I wake up, and I can hear the distant sound of people talking. I squeeze my eyes open, and the whiteness nearly blinds me. I close my eyes, and slowly ease them back open, taking in my surroundings. An IV, a TV in a corner, and a few machines off to the side. I'm in a hospital. Then I see Misaki. She's still wearing my jacket, but has fallen asleep with her head and arms resting peacefully on the side of my bed. I'm stunned for a moment, and try to piece together what had happened. I try sit up carefully, as to not wake Misaki, but I failed because when I did, My legs moved the bed too much and she began to waken. She sat up slowly, yawning, and rubbing her eye. It was kind of cute, actually. I stop myself at that thought.<p>

"Did I just call Misaki cute?" I think.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, Misaki seems to realize what she had been doing. She turned a light shade of pink and tried to fix her bed head awkwardly. Damn her cuteness. After a few minutes of awkwardness, I cleared my throat and ask,

"What happened?"

She stops playing with her hair and turns to me.

"Your lung collapsed."

Family genes suck. I thought my father said that I already had my fair share of collapsed lungs? I'm always the unlucky one.

"I was worried."

I look up in surprise at Misaki, who was avoiding my gaze and playing with her thumbs.

"I-I didn't know what to do. You just collapsed, and no one was around. I saw the color of death on you, a-and I-"

Her voice breaks and she stops. She still isn't looking at me, but she's shaking, and it makes me worried.

"Misaki…"

"It's my fault! I-I-"

"MISAKI!"

She's startled and looks up at me. I'm looking down at my lap, boiling with rage. I don't know why exactly, but it's making me angry that Misaki is blaming herself for this. I take a deep breath and turn to look at her. Tears have begun to stream out of her eyes, and she's shaking badly.

"I-I , I'm s-sorry." She's crying full force, and she's begun hiccupping too.

My heart is tearing itself in two. I don't know how to make her stop crying, or make her know this isn't all her fault. I'm fumbling in my mind as she continues.

"I, I don't know wh-what I wa-was thinking, I ju-just sh-should have-"

Her voice was muffled, and her red eye widened. My hands had somehow found their way to her face, and as they cupped her face, my lips were pressed roughly against her salty, tear covered ones. I don't know quite what came over me, but it was the quickest way I could think of to get her to be quiet. I kept my eyes shut and pushed farther into the kiss, waiting for a response. Eventually, Misaki began to respond, moving her lips in sync with mine. I felt my body deflate in relief. I slowly pull away =, and let my hands fall to Misaki's knees, keeping myself balanced. I leaned my forehead against her, and said, smirking,

"You really need to learn when to shut up sometimes, Misaki."

She scowled at me while I laughed slightly, and kissed her lightly, then rested my forehead on hers again.

"But I still love you."

"…I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well, wasn't that last part just absoloute fluffiness :) Oh well, I hope you liked it! Once again, it would be awesome if you could give me ideas or something :) Thank you so much for your review, and I hope to see you all soon! ^_^<p> 


End file.
